After Dark
by Royal Dee
Summary: "Tell me again how we came to this? You, me, here, on the bed, when I clearly remember just coming out of bath, and now I'm all sweaty again."


**Summary: **_"Tell me again how we came to this? You, me, here, on the bed, when I clearly remember just coming out of bath, and now I'm all sweaty again."_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! Neither do I own Hello Kitty™.

.

.

**After Dark**

It was nine-ten in the evening, and their night had only just begun.

* * *

**After a Day's Work**

.

Dinner was a couple of hours ago; in their household, it had always been a brief affair despite the steady flow of conversation between them.

Miyu asked him to pass her the salt then effortlessly continued with the story of how little Haru, one of the cute children she takes care of at the day-care, tried to cheer up little Misaki by giving her a dandelion he picked from the school yard. Kanata smiled at her amusedly. But while he listened, he thought of how nice it must be to have a grown-up Miyu take care of him as a child. He'd be aloof on purpose, and have his pretty teacher Miyu coax him into making friends. Miyu wouldn't believe he could be a little devil.

* * *

**After Dinner**

.

Kanata glared at Miyu. She was already positively convulsing; her body shook in time with her laughter. And it did not make Kanata happy that she was laughing _at_ him. On the upside, he had all her attention right now, but—oh _no_, it did not make him the least bit happy.

Truthfully, he was starting to grow annoyed; he felt as if bullied by the high and mighty Miyu who doesn't seem to be showing any signs of stopping finding the mirth in his sorry state. Heck, she caused this in the first place!

Miyu had her back against the sink. Kanata stood in front of her, looking like a sad, wet, little puppy. He was wet, literally—soaked to his very bones after Miyu accidentally pressed the back of her hand against the tap's opening. The water came spraying at him. His white dress shirt, and the shirt beneath it clung to him like a second skin. But that was just one reason for Miyu's over the top laughter.

His undershirt was seen clearly through his drenched top.

Kanata rolled his eyes.

Dear God, why, of all days, did he choose to wear the pink Hello Kitty™ undershirt (which Santa gave him for his birthday, and happened to be the only shirt he had left in his closet—he thought he just had to clear that up) _today_?

* * *

**After Nine**

.

Her sigh was halted halfway when he suddenly opened the door to their bathroom.

Kanata did his best to ignore her alluring form in their bath. It was true he had been a little annoyed at her for "bullying" him, but now he snubbed her to pull her leg a little. Play hard to get.

Without a further glance at Miyu, he sauntered to their mirror in front of the sink. A scowl settled on his face when he saw his own reflection.

He tilted his head sideways, eyes cast firmly on the wall mirror, hands massaging the light stubble that has formed on his chin. His look was that of concentration; Miyu wondered why.

After watching him ogle at himself in the mirror for a good five minutes, Miyu decided to announce her presence. She reached for her towel, rose from the bath while wrapping the towel securely around her. (Kanata spied at her from the corner of his eye, his resolve threatening to break.) She walked over to him.

Her wet hand tapped at the corded muscles of his arm. Kanata, thinking that he couldn't play dumb and ignore her anymore, turned to look at her. The sight that met him caught him off guard. Even though he knew she looked alluring—nothing could have prepared him for this. She looked _so_ damn sexy, clad only in a skimpy towel that didn't even reach her knees. It left little to imagination—not that he'd need to imagine anything; he knew her body well, he could draw her with his eyes closed. (But they wouldn't do her beauty justice, he lamented.)

"Hey," she huffed, quite clearly sulking. "Have you been ignoring me?"

He wanted to groan. Did she not know how positively tempting she is right now? And that pout on her lips, he was dying to that kiss off her.

_Argh, screw it; I'll indulge this tempting little she-devil, and teach her who's boss._

* * *

**After It Happened**

.

"Tell me again how we came to this?"

"What do you mean this?"

"This!" An arm swept across the space between them. "You, me, here, on the bed." A pause while a face colored an interesting shade of red. A breath to propel her to continue, "When I clearly remember just coming out of bath, and now I'm all sweaty again."

"I think you know why."

"I just asked you."

"So the little minx didn't know she was being all sexy and purring and being downright ravishing?" A pause for dramatic effect.

A deeper shade of red—_haha_, so predictable.

"Oh, I think you knew. You planned this all along, didn't you?" A smirk, and raised eyebrow.

"Guilty. So, sue me."

After flashing a dazzling smile at his direction, Miyu hopped off the bed, triumphant and somewhat gloating.

* * *

**After**

.

Miyu placed a freshly cooked waffle on his plate. He coated it with maple syrup.

"You know, I'm still bothered about why you looking so seriously at your reflection yesterday. What gives?" Miyu turned around to cook another batch of waffles, this time, for herself.

"Hm," Kanata nibbled on his waffles, delighted. "I was planning on shaving yesterday but I couldn't find my razor; I was wondering whether another days' worth of 5 o'clock shadow would look still look OK on me." He laughed lightly, until a look of sudden realization settled on his face.

"Say, Miyu, you confessed yesterday was your plan all along, right?"

Miyu nodded, aware of where this is going.

"You hid my razor, didn't you?"

* * *

**AN**: To be honest, I wrote a fic advertise mine and my friend's anime blog. **binaryotaku . wordpress. com** * where we write our thoughts (reviews) about animes and mangas, recommendations, and introspections about characters, plots, and other whatnots.

Anyway, I hoped you like this fic. If so, let me know! Or even if you hate it, let me know. Btw, the title is from my favorite book by Haruki Murakami.

Thank you very much!

* _remove spaces_


End file.
